memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Inheritance (episode)
Added links to key players in brief summary, and added spoiler warning for Julianna Tainer hyperlink. -- 2/17/2005 Deathlok007 :The practise is to have no wikilinks in said short description, and a spoiler warning is not required for already-aired episodes. I have reverted your change. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 17:41, 17 Feb 2005 (GMT) Riker's Girlfriend? Who is the woman Riker has his arm around during Data's recital? : This unnamed character played by Tracee Lee Cocco. -- SmokeDetector47 // ''talk'' 04:18, 27 May 2005 (UTC) :: In the novelization of "Unification", the character played by Cocco is referred to as "Gretchen Naylor", a woman in engineering Riker was interested in. While she appears in the episode, no reference derives from the production, the novel adds the subplot later, and also describes Naylor as looking slightly different than the extra appeared as her. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 04:46, 27 May 2005 (UTC) Plot hole worth mentioning I have been watching a lot of TNG episodes lately, and it's jogged some memories. I noticed that in the season 1 episode Heart of Glory, Geordi sees an aura around Data because he's an android (and he seems to take for granted that he can easily tell the difference between androids and humans this way). But in this episode, it takes quite some time for the crew to learn that Juliana is actually an android. Wouldn't Geordi have noticed this almost immediately? Anyway, it's something worth mentioning in the notes of both episodes. Maybe as an after-the-fact explanation, it could be theorized that Dr. Soong intentionally designed the Juliana android to not radiate whatever it is that causes the appearance of the aura. planets, ships and persons seen on viewscreen At the beginning of the episode Data checks some passenger manifolds to see, if Juliana Tainer really is his "mother" and travelled with Doctor Noonien Soong from Omicron Theta to Mavala IV. Only at the beginning and end of the tape is the information clearly visible, during the rest of the take, the letters just fly by way to fast. There are some names, planets and starship names to be found, however. I`ll upload three screenshots, with the names of the three different ships (all with a SS (registry)). The names are barely legible in the bottom right corners of the screen, other names are only legible on the first and third screenshot. Maybe we can work out together what is seen here (like we did with Korrd). First Screenshot: DATE PARAMETER- CALENDER YEAR 2328 :PASSENGER: SMUTKO, AL. POINT OF EMBARCATION: PURSER'S PLANET ::DESTINATION: DELTA CHARNOCK IX. SPECIAL ACCOMODATIONS: NONE :PASSENGER: BROWNFIELD, DICK. POINT OF EMBARCATION CHRONISTER II? ::DESTINATION: THOMSWORLD SPACEPORT :PASSENGER: STIMSON, MARK. POINT OF EMBARCATION: BALDER'S PLANET ::DESTINATION: EPSILON WEST II. PURCHASED RETURN TRIP OPTION, ::BUT RETURN FLIGHT NOT CONFIRMED :PASSENGER: KROxxxx FILE III - SS MANILA - WM-2XXXX Second Screenshot: DATE PARAMETER- CALENDER YEAR 2328 XXXXXX FILE VI - SS KOGYA - NCC-2XXXX Third Screenshot: DATE PARAMETER- CALENDER YEAR 2328 :PASSENGER: O'DONNELL, JULIANA. POINT OF EMBARCATION: OMICRON THETA ::DESTINATION: MAVALA IV. LENGHT OF STAY: 4 DAYS. SPECIAL ::ACCOMODATIONS: NONE :PASSENGER: SOONG, NOONIEN. POINT OF EMBARCATION: OMICRON THETA ::DESTINATION: MAVALA IV. LENGHT OF STAY: 4 DAYS. SPECIAL ::ACCOMODATIONS: NONE FILE III - SS WILMA XXXXX - XX-5XXXX